jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Isla Sorna (movie canon)
Isla Sorna (sarcasm island) is an island 333 kilometers (207 miles) west of Costa Rica. , Parasailing Scene. Isla Sorna is the largest island of The Five Deaths island chain. It is the stage of and . After InGen bought Isla Sorna, InGen code named the island Site B. In the laboratories of the InGen Compound dinosaurs were cloned. In paddocks on the island the dinosaurs were nursed until they were a few months old. After that the animals were transported to Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. Isla Nublar is 87 miles east of Isla Sorna. After Hurricane Clarissa hit the island, all personnel were evacuated from the island and the facilities were later abandoned. Location and physical geography In the first stages of the development of the geography of the novel version of the island was used. Later they made a new version of the island. The geography of this island is revealed in the Hammond Scene of . John Hammond shows Ian Malcolm as screen on which the thermal signatures of the dinosaurs is seen, but the island as a whole is also seen. Based on this and other maps the crew of Jurassic Park Legacy made a more detailed map that shows all locations. The location of Isla Sorna is also revealed. At the start of The Lost World it is shown that Isla Sorna is located 87 miles (140 kilometers) southwest of Isla Nublar. At the start of it says that it is located 207 miles (333 kilometers) west of Costa Rica. Furthermore, when Nick Van Owen calls from the Worker Village, he gives the following : * : 9 degrees 58 minutes North * : 85 degrees ... (East) The geography, like Isla Nublar, was originally igneous. Part of a hotspot archipelago in the Pacific, Las Cinco Meurtes, Isla Sorna has a geographical plain of sharp volcanic cliffs, which over time, has been overlain with both classic and coniferous jungle. This volcanic history was actually tapped into by InGen, who used geothermal energy as a renewable power source to run the Worker Village. Incredibly mountainous, this geological construct has allowed for an interesting division between the predators and herbivores of the island. The larger and more fearsome carnivores such as the Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptors tend to stay mostly towards the island interior, while the herbivores such as Parasaurolphus and Mamenchisaurus stay on the rim of the island along with very small carnivores such as Compsognathus. Interestingly, the structure of the island allows for a very curious arrangement. The island has multiple channels and canyons that cut into the island interior all the way from the coast. This allows for the statements said by John Hammond in 1997 and the often misinterpreted statement about the arrangement said by Eric Kirby in 2001 to both be true. Essentially, a large enough portion of the island interior also has a large amount of water inlets cutting into it. Although the island is in a tropical region, at night the Isla Sorna has been shown to be cold enough for one to see their own breath. History gate]] Before InGen Before InGen populated this island with dinosaurs it was just trees, plant life and living animals. InGen During InGens operations on the Island, there were four areas that were constructed. The Embryonics, Administration, and Laboratories Compound was the main factory that produced the dinosaurs on a massive scale. After the production of a mutant variety of Pteranodon, a large Aviary was constructed where the genetic mutated pterosaurs could be studied and quarantined. There was also an airstrip that was built close to the Embryonics, Administration, and Laboratories compound. A bit farther from here, on the other side of the ravine that also hosted the Aviary, was the Worker Village. This was a small compound that was used as the barracks for the Employees who worked at Isla Sorna as well as possessing a radio that could reach the mainland. InGen continued their operations on Isla Sorna up until 1993, sometime after the Incident on Isla Nublar, when a Hurricane struck Isla Sorna and forced the evacuation of the island. After InGen After the evacuation of Isla Sorna, the dinosaurs were freed and left to take care of themselves. In 1997, the now former CEO of InGen after a recent takeover of the company by his nephew, Peter Ludlow, John Hammond notes to Ian Malcolm that the dinosaurs, which should have succumbed to the Lysine Contingency, are actually thriving on the island. Also knowing that Ludlow is planing an expedition to Isla Sorna to capture dinosaurs for use in Jurassic Park: San Diego, Hammond sends his own team to Isla Sorna to document the dinosaurs in order to gain public support for the isolation of Isla Sorna as a natural preserve. However, once on the island, the clashing of Ludlow's and Hammond's teams causes chaos to break loose. The survivors on both teams have to combine forces and hike to the Worker's Village in order to send a distress call. After a few days of hiking, the teams encounter a pair of parent Tyrannosaurs ''then a pack of ''Velociraptors '' outside a field of long grass. Their numbers now heavily diminished, with only a handful left, the rescue call is made and the teams are airlifted out. Unfortunately, this is not before Ludlow is able to salvage his operation by capturing a male T. rex''. This mistake is his last and after the Tyrannosaur Buck breaks loose and rampages through San Diego, the animal is eventually recaptured and returned to Isla Sorna where he belongs. After this incident, Isla Sorna is declared a restricted zone by both the US and Costa Rican governments and deliberation begins by both on what should be done with the island. Fours years later, in 2001, a 12 year old boy and his mother's boyfriend, Eric Kirby and Ben Hildebrand respectively, went parasailing near Isla Sorna in hopes to see dinosaurs. Unfortunately, something attacks their boat leaving Ben and Eric stranded on the island. After pleading to multiple agencies for help in getting their son back, divorced couple Paul and Amanda Kirby travel to the island with Alan Grant and a trio of mercanaries in order to retreive Eric. After a Spinosaurus ''destroys their plane and takes out two of their mercanaries, the group is left stranded as well. After finding Ben's rotted corpse, the group treks on but gets separated after a ''Velociraptor ''encounter. Eventually regrouping, the Kirbys and Alan Grant are able to send a call to Ellie Degler, who's husband works for the US State Department. She is then able to send the US Marines and Navy to the island and rescue the Kirbies and Alan Grant. Ecology takes place in the southern part of the island. It was filmed in and , (northern California).The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park (book) Showing a temperate Redwood forest. was filmed on the tropical island Hawaii#Molokai (Hawaii). The northern region appeared to be much more tropical than the south, possibly due to mountains keeping as much moisture from reaching the south. Flora * Redwoods * Lima Beans * Soy Beans * Rubber trees * Elephant Grass * Giant Chain Ferns Indigenous fauna *Pueblan Milk snake , Waterfall Scene *Bonitas *Strawberry poison-dart frogs (heard, but not seen) *Unknown white birds (possibly a species of Gull) *Flies Dinosaurs All dinosaurs on the InGen's List were cloned on Isla Sorna. For unknown reasons Spinosaurus, wasn't on this list. It is unknown if the Troodon and the Tylosaurus, that appear in Jurassic Park: The Game, were also created on Isla Sorna, but it is very unlikely. Gallery File:Jp3SornaMap.png|Claimed prop map of Isla Sorna. IslaSornaJPIII.jpg|Kirby Plane approach in ''Jurassic Park III JPTLWIslaSornaCathyShore.jpg|The shore from the opening of The Lost World: Jurassic Park JP3IslaSornaBoat.png|The Dino-Soar boat heading towards Isla Sorna in'' Jurassic Park III'' 418.png redwater.png lwfoiliage.png vlcsnap-2011-08-20-16h09m45s32.png vlcsnap-2011-08-20-16h10m16s80.png Isla-Sorna-Map.jpg 3jp2004.jpg 3jp2005 (1).jpg sornasat.jpg kodakmap.jpg Tumblr mcmyq165i41qhsdu1o1 1280.jpg List of locations *Isla Sorna Airport *Isla Sorna Aviary *Worker Village *InGen Compound *Geothermal Power Plant *Isla Sorna Lagoon *The Long Grass *Game Trail See also *Isla Sorna (Novel canon) *Isla Sorna (Trespasser canon) *Isla Sorna (Jurassic Park Adventures canon) Sources Category:Locations Category:The Five Deaths Category:Islands Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park locations Category:Jurassic Park III Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park